fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Everlue Mansion
|kanji=ク エバルー 屋敷 |rōmaji =Ebarū Yashiki |located in= Shirotsume Town |controlled by = Everlue |manga debut = Chapter 5 |anime debut = Episode 3 }}Everlue Mansion (ク エバルー 屋敷 Ebarū Yashiki) is a large residence owned by Everlue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Page 15 Localization Everlue Mansion is located in Shirotsume Town, seemingly residing a bit out from the small city's built-up area. Surrounding the palace is a series of slender trees sitting casually on the grass, while behind it a small lake and a massive rocky formation are visible. Appearance Exterior Design Everlue Mansion is a large and compact building constructed under a rigorous symmetry: it seems to consist of a central section, counting at least three floors, topped by a pitched tiled roof, with three protruding structures, possessing similar roofs, sprouting from both its sides on the top balcony, delimited by railings, which is formed on top of the two identical wings flanking the main structure. The two sections of such large balcony are connected by a linking bridge sitting on the back of the main section's roof, and each sports a pair of towers with pointed tiled roofs, placed in correspondence to its outer edges, for a total of four towers. The building's walls are all crowded with elongated windows, which are rectangular on the wings and on the towers, but sport arched tops in the central part; the wings also sport smaller, square windows on the ground floor's walls. The entrance is located on the facade, in the central part, under eight windows split over two floors, which are topped by the pyramid-shaped section created by the pitched roof, intricately decorated. The whole building is surrounded by a square fence, composed of cement topped by metal railing, and is given access to by an imposing, square gate located on the front, connected to the fence at its sides by stone hinges topped by ornamental spheres, which is intricately decorated, sporting reinforced bolted sections which, when the gate is closed, form an "X''", and a curious pattern reminiscent of snakeskin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Page 16 The fence encloses a small lawn, and outside it is surrounded by a square stone road, connected on the front to the large pathway leading to the main entrance, and with its edges adorned by tidy round bushes. Interior Design Not much of the building's interior has been shown, with most of its rooms remaining unknown. A large and seemingly unadorned hall, possessing a ceiling made of square tiles and a floor adorned by large, short steps, seems to be a throne room of sort, sporting two large sliding curtains, similar to those found in theaters, which hide an armchair with its back topped by a large, stylized heart, where the Duke seems to seat at times.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Page 20 What looks like a storage room is present right below the main structure's roof, possessing a coffered ceiling, and packed full of crates, barrels and sacks, with two shelves sitting against two opposite walls. A small, cartoonish skull is one of the objects stored here, as well as well as a 'Surveillance Lacrima' crystal adorned by what looks like a small wolf's pelt. The main hall sports a mezzanine onto which give several doors, sporting railings on its edges and supporting square pillars which intersect them and reach up to the ceiling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 3-5 The walls, on the lower part, sport intricate decorations, and the floor, partially covered by a large, furry carpet, consists of massive square tiles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Page 5 Another large room houses the Duke's library, with all of its walls, segmented into long vertical sections, adorned by bookshelves packed full of books, some of which sports ladders to reach their upper shelves. A large desk, complete with a chair and some pens, is present, along with a light, semicircular sofa, which in its hollow part houses a round table, and has two round lamps nearby, on one side. Two more, large lamps sporting small spheres secured to them by ropes hang from special hollow parts in the ceiling, which is covered in square tiles. Two of the bookshelves are shown to hide a passageway to another room, and can be slid open anytime, revealing two sheets on its opened left and right edges, sporting kanji which read, respectively, "''Hidden door" and "Opened".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 8-13 Near to the door granting access to the room is a closet, flanked by another, smaller desk paired with a chair.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Page 2 Under the Everlue Mansion sits a sewage system, possessing floor, ceiling and walls composed of square metal plates, secured by small bolts, with several tubes and round channels adorning the latter two. Gratings are also present on the walls and ceiling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 19-20 Moss hangs down from the round holes in the walls, and, while some channels are full of water,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Page 4 others are empty, being covered in dirt and rocks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Page 8 A large gate is also visible, dividing the sewers into different areas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Page 2 Inhabitants Former *Duke Everlue, the Mansion's owner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Page 17 *Virgo, a Celestial Spirit whose key was in the Duke's possession,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 14-15 and later fell in Lucy Heartfilia's hands.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 12-13 *The Vanish Brothers, two mercenaries from the Southern Wolves guild who were employed by the Duke.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 13-14 *Four ugly maids which the Duke surrounded himself with due to his twisted sense of beauty. Much like the Duke himself and Virgo, they could seemingly employ Earth Magic in the form of the Diver spell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 18-19 Notable Events Everlue Masion was infiltrated by the Fairy Tail Mages Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and HappyFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 2-4 in order to retrieve and destroy the "Daybreak" book for Kaby Melon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 4-5 The battle which ensued between them and the people in the Mansion ended with the Mages retrieving the book, and left the Duke and his henchmen defeated and the building's interiors partially ruined (mainly due to the Vanish Brothers' attempts to strike NatsuFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 3-6 and the Duke's tendency to employ his Diver spell everywhere).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Page 11Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 16-18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 19-20 Trivia *In the anime, Everlue Masion was given slightly different interiors, which sport many ornamental pieces representing the Duke himself.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 3 Everlue hall.jpg|Everlue Mansion's lobby Everlue toilet.jpg|A golden toilet in Everlue Mansion References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Residence